


Dysphoria 1

by Atlantius



Category: Elite Dangerous (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Science Fiction, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantius/pseuds/Atlantius
Summary: A short experience I had while in VR.
Kudos: 1





	Dysphoria 1

I’ve been sitting in this chair for hours. Staring at displays, fiddling the controls, looking out the crystalline canopy glass upon stars, planets, and moons. Flying through space for hours, piloting my ship from a fairly comfortable chair. But after this many hours, even the most comfortable chair makes one sore.  
I needed to adjust. To stretch out a bit. So I did. And it felt good. Settling back into my chair, my flight suit had shifted. It wasn’t a baggy nylon suit, it was more like skin-tight vinyl. I rubbed along my arms and legs to get the material to shift away from my creases. Then I settled back into my comfy chair.  
Before long, I was unsettled again. It wasn’t the chair. It wasn’t the suit. It was me. I looked down at my legs, and set my hands on them. Slowly I stroked my thighs. I looked at my breasts. It was silly that the suit was that close-fitted, with separate cups. Nonetheless, I ran my hands up my torso to fondle them. I knew I got worked up easily, and without anything pressing to do, I might as well. I squeezed my thighs together, then relaxed them. It wasn’t enough. I couldn’t take the suit off, so had to make do. I ran my right hand down my torso, spread my legs a little wider, and reached in between—  
But what I couldn’t see, got in the way. My sense of touch didn’t agree with what I saw. I never saw my hands move from the controls, but imagination was sufficient for that. Looking down at breasts, hips, thighs, this skin-tight suit didn’t visually match my own body. I wanted to rub my fingers between the legs I saw, but my own junk got in the way.  
I took off the VR headset. I wanted to cry. I felt it, the tears were right there. I wanted the body I had been looking at, not the one I had.


End file.
